


The path laid out

by Chiru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Gen, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru/pseuds/Chiru
Summary: The universe will talk to you and guide you to your soulmate’s arms. All you have to do is listen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to experiment with this fic/illustration combo for a while. Can't say I'm super satisfied with this first attempt, but at least I did it. Thanks to the mods for all their effort, and to my beta for helping make this comprehensible. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Team: Destination  
Prompt: [Here](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/vV4rmw-XIcR1V6mhRs6T2an1nhj506DoavpnrhUUNwlp3GS8XMesRHlW5ezw1XoScPzKcyIrvvWuzAz09oXBANGcJDI-tEujpS1uACat_w04-vDvGgao-7hDB-5j9Wqw03gQcStU)

  
  



	2. Epilogue




End file.
